Black Ballon
by TigressLily
Summary: It's a l/j songfic...kinda sad, if you ask me...it's to goo goo dolls 'Black Ballon' ...anyhow,please r/r


It's an Lj songfic. I think. I don't really know.  
  
  
Lily Evans, Head Girl and Quidditch captain, among othr things, was not happy. Quite the contrary, she was ready to burst into tears. But she didn't, and she wouldn't. Not Lily Evans. Lily Evans didn't cry.  
She was standing on the Quidditch field, red hair spiraling around her in the grey mist of mornign, broomstick held above her as though it could drag her up, above all the sorrow.  
She berated herself for that last thought. Voldemort hadn't attacked her, personally. He'd just killed hundreds of muggles. But she felt as though it was her fault, as though she were the link between muggle and wizard worlds; if she hadn't been there, the muggles wouldn't have died.  
Lily wondered about the muggle families. Who had died and who was left grieving? Somebody's mother, sister, and wife. Someody's father, maybe, or brother or husand.  
And the one's left living wished they would die.  
  
  
Baby's black balloon makes her fly. I almost fell into that hole in  
your life. And you're not thinking 'bout tomorrow. 'Cause you were  
the same as me. But on your knees.   
  
  
James sat restlessly on the roof of Gryffindor tower, wondering if the wind was strong enough to blow him off. This was his secret place, where he could go, when he felt like being away from his friends, from school, and life in general.  
From Voldemort, who kept striking, unbidden. And he would keep striking without warning.  
He could see the world from up there, on his tower. The world seemed cold and grey, frost clinging to and covering up the green of the few trees with green left, the ones the wind had not pushed off. The ever darkinging clouds cast shadows across the landscape, making the vast space seem dull, almost transparent.  
One lone streak ofred stood out amid the gloom.  
  
  
A thousand other boys could never reach you. How could I have been  
the one? I saw the world spin beneath you, and scatter like ice from  
the spoon. That was your womb.   
  
  
  
"Lily?"  
Lily turned slightly, to find James Potter standing behind her, a look on his face that was filled with a blank, naive look, almost lost. But his eyes seemed filled with unsaid grief, and he just looked at her, and she understood. She wasn't the only one going through a stream of sorrow and self pity. They could hold eachother up, and stand together against the darkinging clouds.  
Somewhere, someone died. But here, two had risen.  
  
  
  
Comin' down the world turned over, and angels fall without you there. And I  
go on as you get colder. Or are you someone's prayer.   
  
  
  
"He never said it would be pretty," James murmurmed in his wife's ear.  
Lily sighed, and pressed her lips against James's. "I know."  
Together, they surveyed the wreckage around them. An explosion, muggle news had said, that knocked eight muggles dead. No one with magiccould even claim that to be the case. It was the death curse.  
A dark mark hung in the sky,casting eerie green light over the crying babies, who were hastily shushed as Lily and James stepped over the fallen people.  
"Don't be afriad." Lily bent down to one ocwering women. They knew she wasn't like them, but the sight of her smile, and her shining brilliance like an angel amid the gloom, calmed then.  
But inside, Lily was screaming, crying. She couldn't bring back their dead loved ones. She couldn't make them forget. All she could do was smile, and pretend everything was okay.  
And above then,the dark mark waved, unfaltering throughout the night.  
  
  
You know the lies they always told you, and the love you never know. What's  
the things they never showed you. That swallow the light from the sun,   
inside your room, yeah.   
  
  
"He's started attacking wizards."  
That was all Dumbldore said, but itsent fear rippling throughout the band of spies. Lily looked at her growing belly, and then up at James.  
"Six months ago, I would have wished for my death." Lily whispered.  
James grabbed her, and shook her forcibly, looking straight into her eyes. "Neversay that, Lily, never!" Tears had formed in his own eyes. "Never." And he wept, because he knew the truth.  
What very few knew about James Potter was that he was Divinator.  
And somehow, coldness settled around them, because there was an absence of warmth and hope.  
  
  
Comin' down the world turned over, and angels fall without you there. And I  
go on as you get colder. Always someone.   
  
  
They stood together, when they died. They stood together, and faced the darkness even as it enveloped them. Theirstory became one the world would hear, their son, the product of their love, became a legend.  
They stopped the darkness.  
And they stood up, only to fall as the world rose.  
  
  
And there's no time left for   
losin'. When you stand they fall.   
  
  
Somewhere, as Lily and James lay dead, a boy was swept up into the hands a giant. Somewhere, an innocent man was sent to prison, and the guilty lived the life of a rat.  
Somewhere, people mourned, and somewhere, people celebrated.  
Somewhere, a lord lay in his declining power, hovering between life and death.  
Somewhere, a boy was placed in the hands of unwilling relatives.  
And somwhere, two angels watched from heaven.  
They were dead, and yet some how they lived.They lived together, in eachothers embrace, until eternity came crashing down.  
And all because Lily and James Potter died.  
  
  
Comin' down the world turned over, and angels fall without you there. And I  
go on as you get colder. All because I'm...Comin' down the years turn over.  
And angels fall without you there. And I'll go on to bring you home and,  
all because I'm, all because I'm, And I'll become, What you became to me.  
  
  
Wow...that was corny. Oh well.please r/r. 


End file.
